Horrid Henry Loses Rude Ralph
Horrid Henry Loses Rude Ralph is episode 13 of Series 4 Description The episode starts at the house where Henry is doing the laundry until Mum tells him to clean his room. Henry replies that Ralph is coming in a minute. Mum soon counts down to a minute for Henry to clean his room, Henry soon replies with a 'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!' Henry goes upstairs but Ralph comes early despite Mum is counting down. Henry tells Mum that Ralph is here but Mum does not pay attention and still counts down. She stops when she sees Ralph again and tells them they have 20 seconds to clean the room. They manage to clean in time but Henry accidentally pushes Ralph in the cupboard with his other stuff. Mum calls Henry again, this time she shows a mess of clothes that were chucked on the stairs. Henry shoves the clothes in the washing machine. While he leaves the basement, the box of washing powder spills over and a shirt sleeve, still wet drips on the powder making it react. Ralph and Peter are playing together in Henry's room with the Evil Guardian. Peter says that he is so evil that he...Before he says any further stuff, Ralph cuts in a says 'eat a number gnome'. He laughs at the joke but Peter does not at first who says it's not funny but he then says it's quite funny and soon laughs then goes to get a Number Gnome to 'eat'. Henry goes to his room but cannot find Ralph and sees Peter but fails to ask him where Ralph is and sees Peter with his Gross Glass Zero plush but he denies the fact and quickly close the bathroom door. Mum calls Henry and asks when Ralph is coming home. Henry looks for him outside but sees Margaret spying on him who asks him if he lost something. Henry replies to Margaret it's Ralph. Margaret soon laughs at him and asks him when was the last time he saw him. Henry remembers him at his bedroom, holding the Evil Guardian. Ralph and Peter are still playing this time in Peter's room. Peter offers Ralph something to eat and goes downstairs to get some cake. Henry is anxious about what'll happen if he told Ralph's mum. Mum sees Peter and is happy that Peter is hungry and allows him to take it to his room but not too much since it's nearly tea. Henry takes one slice but is stopped but is stopped by Mum who says to him it's nearly tea time. Henry notices the white bubbly stuff on Mum's gloves. He mistakes the soap foam for 'Foam Fungus which the Evil Emperor leaves when he's going somewhere. He goes upstairs. Peter tells Ralph what he prefers, Ralph says juice, then milk, finally both. Peter says to Ralph is funny. Henry calls Ralph where is he. Ralph replies downstairs along with Mum and Peter. Henry asks where Ralph has been. Peter says that Ralph has been captured by the Evil Guardian but Bogey Barbara saved him. Mum asks Henry one question, she points to the floor which is filled with foam. Henry, thinking that is true, freaks out, screaming 'NOOOOOOOOO!!!' Trivia * There's evidence that Mum discriminates Henry since she lets Peter have the cake but not Henry. Errors * It is unknown how the soap foam had climbed the stairs due to being only one box of soap, Category:Series 4 Category:Missing info